Amo y señor
by JazminM
Summary: Pocas veces en su vida había conocido lo que era el miedo. Esa mañana supo que no lo había conocido en absoluto.


**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, sus personajes y los de sus películas y secuelas no me pertenecen Son propiedad de Toriyama y la Toei.**

* * *

**Amo y señor**

Pocas veces en su vida Nammu había conocido lo que era el miedo. Esa mañana supo que no lo había conocido en absoluto. El día que cumplía sus dieciséis ciclos solares, la desgracia llegó a su planeta natal en la forma de dos sujetos extraños, que acabaron con la mayoría de los habitantes y al resto los tomó de esclavos. Los cuerpos de los que cayeron en combate aún no se habían enfriado, cuando reunieron a todos los sobrevivientes y los clasificaron según sus utilidades. Allí fueron informados de su nueva situación. La libertad se había terminado, para siempre.

El que comandaba las operaciones de purga y reclutamiento de esclavos y soldados se llamaba Paragus, y era un hombre fornido de expresión feroz y maneras algo pomposas. El otro sujeto era un joven callado y de mirada ausente, alto, de musculatura fuerte y de vestimenta lujosa. El mayor lo presentó como Broly, su hijo, y exigió absoluto respeto y adoración hacia él ya que su existencia era algo casi divino. A los nuevos esclavos esta información no les fue de mucho interés, y para Nammu tampoco fue la excepción.

Los llevaron a todos a un planeta algo lejano, donde se repitió la purga y el reclutamiento de nuevos soldados y esclavos. Parecía que pensaban instalar allí su base de operaciones, por lo que lo renombraron como Nuevo Vegetasei. En la selección de actividades por parte de su nuevo captor, no había mucha variedad. Los esclavos que no fueran destinados a la recolección de minerales en un sector del planetoide, servirían en la construcción de un castillo de enormes dimensiones. El delirio de grandeza de Paragus, que supuestamente era un antiguo noble de la raza saiyajin, parecía no tener límites.

Nammu se disponía a resignarse a su destino, cuando fue separada de sus compañeros y llevada a la edificación que provisoriamente les servía de vivienda a sus nuevos dueños. Por primera vez sintió miedo y quiso resistirse. No deseaba ser la esclava sexual de nadie. Los recuerdos de las historias que algunos viajeros espaciales contaban sobre aquellos desgraciados que habían terminado sus días en los brazos del antiguo tirano Freezer le revolvieron el estómago y las arcadas la hicieron doblarse. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no vomitar allí, porque estaba segura de que ése sería su fin.

—Vaya, tenemos una delicada por aquí —expresó con ironía Paragus—. He elegido bien, entonces. No me hubieras durado dos días en la mina o en la construcción. Pero para esto estarás bien.

A ella no le gustó el tono que había usado al decir la última frase.

—¡Se lo ruego! —gritó, postrándose a los pies de su nuevo amo y al borde de las lágrimas—. Me esforzaré en las minas, soy más resistente que muchos de los que están allí. La apariencia física de mi raza es engañosa, por favor…

—Ah, ¿y crees que soy idiota? —respondió él, mientras se la sacudía de encima sin esfuerzo y la tomaba del brazo para obligarla a seguir caminando—. Conocí a los de tu raza en otros tiempos, mocosa. Sé en lo que me puedes ser útil. Y ahora cierra la boca, o en dos segundos sólo serás una mancha en el suelo. Puedo reemplazarte con quien sea.

La arrojó con violencia dentro de una habitación a oscuras y cerró la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con el extraño muchacho, Broly, que estaba recostado en un camastro algo tosco. Había escuchado en la nave de los saiyajin, cuando hacían el viaje hacia allí, historias horribles sobre él. Se decía que su brutalidad y su locura no conocían límites, que incluso su padre tenía problemas en controlarlo. Y allí estaba ella, temblando como una hoja, sin poder salir de ese lugar, a pocos metros de él. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, se deslizó de espaldas por la pared hacia el suelo, para poder sentarse, sin quitarle la vista de encima al guerrero. Parecía dormido.

No supo cuántas horas estuvo en esa posición, mirándolo y escuchando sólo el sonido de su respiración mezclado con el de los desordenados latidos de su corazón. Ni siquiera había una ventana por la que pudiera entrar un poco de luz. Eso no se veía como la habitación de un ser legendario, parecía más la celda de un prisionero. ¿Acaso él era tan esclavo de su padre como lo eran ella y todos los desdichados soldados que no dejaban de llegar al planeta? Casi llegó a sentir pena por el joven. Se levantó y con cautela fue hacia el camastro. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo observó de cerca, tanto como sus ojos pudieron en aquella oscuridad. Era apuesto, y así, dormido, no aparentaba ser peligroso. Sin pensarlo, estiró su mano para correr un mechón de su frente, pero entonces él abrió los ojos y atrapó su brazo en un instante.

La muchacha dio un alarido, horrorizada, y por reflejo dio varios pasos atrás, pero él le jaló el brazo que tenía aprisionado y la hizo caer al suelo, al lado del camastro. El terror no la dejó abrir la boca, sólo se agitó su respiración y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Clavó sus ojos en él, desesperada, casi temiendo que si lo perdía de vista por un instante, él la lastimaría. El saiyajin desistió de su idea original de triturarle el brazo, simplemente porque se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Con una media sonrisa, la soltó y ella se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah… pa… ¿Para qué…? –tartamudeó ella, temblando sin darse cuenta.

—Para que cuando te pida algo no deba repetir las cosas dos veces. Nunca más –dijo él, mortalmente serio—. Tu nombre.

—Nammu –respondió la muchacha, ignorando completamente cuál sería el motivo de todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

—Bien, Nammu –prosiguió el saiyajin, despectivo—, llama a mi padre y dile que no me apetece asesinarte. Pasaste la prueba de la idiotez. Desde hoy serás mi sirvienta, esclava personal o lo que sea. No obedecerás a nadie más que a mí, y jamás abrirás la boca si no te lo pido. ¿Entendiste?

Ella se levantó del suelo, con una creciente indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él no era nadie para mandar sobre ella! ¡Si estaba segura de que ella dormiría con los demás esclavos en una cueva mucho mejor que ésa! Él levantó una ceja, e hizo un gesto de aburrimiento que ella no pudo notar más que en la inflexión de la voz.

—¿Qué esperas, a que cambie de opinión?

Entonces la joven entendió que estaba al límite de la paciencia de aquél tipo tan extraño. No le quedó más que obedecer.

* * *

Con el tiempo, llegó a comprender que su destino había sido mucho menos cruel que el de los demás. La dureza con la que fueron tratados aquellos que habían sido asignados a la construcción del castillo y a las minas, hizo que no hubiera sobrevivientes entre los que habían llegado con ella en la nave a ese planeta. La necesidad de buscar nuevos esclavos era algo permanente, por eso Paragus y Broly viajaban cada tanto a una nueva purga y reclutamiento.

Pero la verdad era que el menor no era necesario, y dejó de viajar con su padre debido al temor de éste de comenzar a llamar la atención. Se había enterado de que el hijo del Rey Vegeta se encontraba en un planeta llamado Tierra, en la galaxia del norte, junto a otro saiyajin de clase baja, desde la muerte del tirano Freezer. Y él no deseaba que ellos vieran venir la amenaza de Broly. Los necesitaba en la palma de su mano para poder destruirlos de la manera más humillante que pudiera. Por eso había buscado una esclava que mantuviera a su hijo ocupado mientras él iba y venía. No le importaba que el joven matara una después de otra, sólo había visto que su temperamento era menos volátil en presencia de cierto tipo de mujeres desde que había dejado de ser un niño. Lo que no se esperaba era que aquella muchacha le fuera a durar tanto.

Habían pasado dos años, el castillo estaba prácticamente terminado por lo que los saiyajines se habían mudado allí, y Nammu ya se había acostumbrado a su destino de esclava personal de Broly. Estando a su servicio supo que todo lo que había oído de él era cierto, e incluso era poco. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que su padre lo mantenía permanentemente drogado con una hierba tranquilizante que le ordenaba incluir en sus comidas todos los días. De esa manera, no sólo Paragus estaba tranquilo, ella también. Bajo el efecto del sedante, Broly era más bien apático. Se pasaba horas enteras mirando un punto fijo en la pared delante de su cama, en silencio, y cuando abría la boca sólo era para soltar alguna frase cargada de cinismo. El sentimiento de pena hacia el saiyajin había crecido tanto en la esclava, que ya casi se había convertido en cariño. A pesar del evidente resentimiento que desplegaba hacia todo y todos, Broly era medianamente dócil. Con algunas excepciones.

De vez en cuando perdía el control y asesinaba brutalmente a algún soldado o sirviente de las minas. Ella había sido testigo del enorme esfuerzo con el que su padre había tenido que contenerlo en esas ocasiones. Pero el miedo ya no hacía demasiado en su mente. Ahora estaba mezclado con una curiosidad que la quemaba por dentro. Cada mañana despertaba morbosamente ansiosa de ver cuál sería su estado de ánimo. El vivir todos los días al borde de la muerte había terminado por afectar a todos, y a cada uno de una manera diferente. Ella no podía estar separada de aquél sujeto más de una noche, necesitaba estar siempre al límite.

Pero los límites están para ser sobrepasados en algunas situaciones.

* * *

Un día, en medio de una de las ausencias de Paragus, ella se disponía a comenzar con sus tareas de rutina cuando al acercarse al área del castillo donde se ubicaba la habitación de Broly le pareció ver un extraño resplandor de color verde. Primero pensó que se había equivocado, que el sueño la estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, pero entonces algo se movió detrás de ella. En un instante lo vio a pocos centímetros de ella, estaba irreconocible. Su cabello se veía de color verde oscuro, sus ojos de un celeste claro y el resplandor que había percibido antes provenía de su cuerpo. Jadeó impresionada, mientras el terror terminaba de apoderarse de su mente. Se veía imponente.

Quiso correr, ponerse a salvo mientras el monstruo llevara a cabo la masacre que seguro estaba ansioso por realizar, y ver si con suerte sobrevivía hasta el regreso de Paragus, pero fue imposible. Él la tomó de atrás y la estampó contra una pared, provocando algunas grietas en la misma. Ella aulló de dolor con la cara casi hundida en los ladrillos rotos, segura de haber sido herida, y él rió entre dientes sin dejar de sostenerla en esa incómoda posición.

—No seas exagerada, mira que me estoy conteniendo –Y se le acercó para hablarle al oído desde atrás—. ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que sería destrozarte y entregar tus vísceras a las bestias del espacio? Quién sabe, incluso yo podría tentarme y saborear tu sangre –Ella no dejó de temblar, mientras él hacía un recuento de lo que había comido el día anterior—. No sabes lo hambriento que estoy. Dejar a un lado la cena de anoche no fue algo fácil, creo que mi estómago está devorándose a sí mismo.

—Entonces –resolló trabajosamente—, ya sabes que tu padre te está drogando…

—Sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta –respondió el guerrero con naturalidad—. Pero no llores, estúpida, que nada ha cambiado. Nuestro trato es el de siempre, ¿recuerdas? –Entonces volvió a su oído, extrañamente agitado—. Sólo me obedeces a mí, a nadie más que a mí. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de mostrarme tu lealtad –Cuando ella creyó que no podía sorprenderse más, sintió las manos de él recorrerla, ascendiendo desde las caderas hasta terminar en sus pechos. Se estremeció, y apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar ningún sonido que lo alentara a despedazarla allí mismo—. Desde el primer día, ésa era la condición por perdonar tu vida, que me fueras útil.

En ese momento, la soltó y desapareció del pasillo. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para moverse de allí, y llamar a los esclavos para que repararan aquella porción del castillo. La primera orden de Broly fue que Paragus nunca se enterara de que él había evadido su control. Luego de ver llegar a los sujetos que comenzarían la tarea, y sentir pena por ellos al saber que apenas terminaran su trabajo serían eliminados por el saiyajin, se dirigió a vendar sus heridas. Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos mal iluminados de la enorme edificación, se dio cuenta de que estaba decepcionada de que él hubiera detenido el juego con sus manos. Ya ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir asco de sí misma.

Así, las cosas en Nuevo Vegetasei tomaron otro rumbo. Nammu empezó a reemplazar la hierba sedante en la comida de Broly por otra parecida para que los cocineros del castillo no lo notaran, y él comenzó a escaparse del planeta en cada uno de los viajes de reclutamiento de su padre. Ella no necesitaba explicaciones de qué era lo que ocurría durante aquellas desapariciones. Había visto la sed asesina en los ojos de él, y agradecía que al menos a ellos los dejara en paz, aunque sólo fuera hasta que un día decidiera que quería acabar con todo. Los rumores de que un monstruo estaba rondando por la zona pronto se esparcieron y ella supo que no se trataba de otro más que Broly. Si Paragus lo sospechaba, estaba siendo muy cauto en no dejárselo saber.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y las cosas siguieron de la misma manera, hasta que una noche la esclava fue descubierta cambiando el sedante del contenedor en la cocina por uno de los esclavos encargados de esa área.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó el sujeto entrando en la sala, con expresión de sorpresa.

—Yo…se me acaba de caer al suelo –mintió ella—, sólo lo estaba levantando para ponerlo en su lugar…

Pero al moverse a un costado, se le cayó del pliegue del vestido un puñado de las verdaderas hierbas que habían sido reemplazadas. El otro alienígena reaccionó inmediatamente, horrorizado.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que ese monstruo ande suelto cuando el viejo no está! –y la señaló con un dedo acusador mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nos va a matar a todos! –Se dio vuelta para salir al pasillo, nervioso—. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Pero jamás llegó a salir realmente de la cocina. Nammu tomó uno de los elementos de limpieza, una escoba bastante rústica, y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. De inmediato el cocinero cayó inconsciente al suelo. Se quedó en silencio, temblando espantada y buscando en él algún movimiento, pero pasaron varios minutos y no hubo reacción. Trató de pensar en algo que la pudiera salvar cuando aquél sujeto despertara, cualquier cosa que le permitiera evitar la decisión que estaba por tomar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Respiró hondo y levantó el palo de la escoba, con la vista fija en la nuca de su víctima, pero le temblaron las manos y no fue capaz de asestar el golpe. Bajó el brazo, y decidida volvió a levantarlo una vez más, pero en ese instante Broly apareció en el lugar. Con el cabello verde, como de costumbre cuando su padre no estaba, y los ojos desorbitados, alzó al esclavo inconsciente y con el corte limpio de un rayo de energía lo decapitó.

La escoba cayó al suelo, y Nammu retrocedió en estado de shock cuando el cuerpo de la víctima cayó delante de ella. El rojo de su sangre tiñó rápidamente el piso de la cocina, pero ella volvió a clavarle los ojos a su amo, aterrorizada como el primer día. En realidad, las cosas no eran iguales, en ella habían surgido muchos cambios, demasiados para poder soportarlos.

—No puedo más –dijo, con voz ronca ante el avance despreocupado de él—. Los nervios y la tensión van a acabar conmigo. Ya no me importan tus amenazas, será mejor que me mates aquí mismo.

Él entonces la acorraló contra un mueble, tomó su mandíbula y la miró fijamente.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? –murmuró entre risas, divertido.

—No puedo creer que he sido tan estúpida todo este tiempo –respondió, enfrentándolo a pesar de su situación desventajosa—. Yo temiendo que me asesinaras, y tú… Tú lo que estás haciendo es disfrutar de mi sufrimiento. Eres un monstruo que se alimenta sólo de mi desesperación.

Las carcajadas de Broly pudieron escucharse en todo el castillo, sólo que nadie se atrevió a salir de su habitación para averiguar quién era el desafortunado en caer en sus manos esta vez.

—Es cierto –reconoció, sin soltar su agarre, y con su nariz casi pegada a la de ella—. Debo confesar que disfruto más del poder que tengo sobre ti que si realmente te castigara de la forma más brutal –y le levantó el mentón, pasando con su aliento por su cuello—, una y otra vez, todos los días.

Al oír eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. No había salvación para ella en manos de aquél demente. Y Paragus la mataría si sabía lo que ella estaba ayudándole a hacer a su hijo.

—Escucha, esto es lo que va a ocurrir –cambió el tono de voz repentinamente, al tiempo que la soltaba de manera brusca—. Voy a escapar de mi padre, no pienso servirle a sus propósitos.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó por inercia, anonadada—. ¿Y el castillo? ¿Los soldados que está reclutando tu padre?

—A mí no me interesa la venganza por lo que nos hizo el Rey Vegeta –dijo, mientras tomaba una fruta de un contenedor encima de la mesada y la mordía sin quitarle la cáscara—. Incluso podría decir que estoy agradecido de haber salido de ese mugriento planeta antes de que fuera destruido –prosiguió, con la boca llena y pasándole por encima al cadáver del cocinero que se desangraba debajo de ellos—. Pero no debo alertarlo. Sé que se ha dado cuenta de mis escapadas, y si no ha dicho nada es porque está planeando algo para someterme totalmente a su voluntad. Lo conozco demasiado bien al maldito viejo.

Ella, que venía preguntándose en silencio el porqué de aquella confidencia de parte del saiyajin, se dio cuenta de que lo que venía la incluía a ella. Se venía una nueva oleada de órdenes, esta vez más peligrosas, en contra del Señor de aquél castillo improvisado.

—Basta, no voy a cooperar más contigo –dijo decidida—. No cuentes con eso.

Entonces él arrojó a un costado el carozo de la fruta ya terminada y en un instante estaba frente a ella. Ya no creía en las negativas de la esclava, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él le dijera, por más que protestara al principio.

—Tú no tienes el poder de decidir eso –dijo apretándola contra su pecho, con una risita maliciosa—. Además, en cualquier momento mi padre te asesinará de todas maneras. No tiene demasiada paciencia, ¿sabes? Has durado demasiado, sólo porque he sido dócil contigo –Y sus dedos volvieron a jugar con impertinencia sobre ella—. En mis manos está que sigas viviendo.

Entonces ella lo miró de nuevo, y con un gemido se dio cuenta de que aunque pudiera no escaparía de él. El roce increíblemente adecuado de las manos del guerrero se esparció por todo su cuerpo, sin detenerse, y la muchacha tuvo que sostenerse abrazándose a su espalda, porque las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle por razones muy lejanas al miedo. Tuvo la revelación de que estaba más que perdida por culpa de él. Si existía en el universo algo parecido al amor, eso era lo que ella sentía por ese monstruo. Y haría lo que fuera que él le ordenara. Con ese sólo hecho, ella se estaba convirtiendo también en uno.

Cuando él la poseyó sin piedad sobre el duro suelo de la cocina, ella no pudo dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida del esclavo que tenía a su lado. Luego él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y ambos llegaron al clímax. Pero esto no los detuvo en el juego. La sangre del sujeto asesinado a pocos metros de ellos los empapó y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

* * *

El día indicado por el plan, Broly aprovecharía otra de las ausencias de su padre para concretar la huida. Se despertó esa mañana, parecía más tarde de lo que tenía pensado, y tuvo que luchar contra un terrible cansancio para decidirse a abandonar el reposo. Debía levantarse para comenzar a prepararlo todo, pero cuando quiso sentarse en el camastro, un horrible mareo lo asaltó, y la pesadez en sus miembros le impidió mantenerse en posición. Cayó de espaldas otra vez, con una horrible certeza entre sus pensamientos hundidos en la nebulosa. Había sido drogado. ¡Pero él sólo había comido y bebido de lo que Nammu le sirvió la noche anterior! Debía ser una equivocación. Seguro estaba agotado por la falta de sueño. La organización de sus ideas fue muy lenta, y para cuando pudo darse cuenta de que había sido traicionado por su esclava personal, ya era muy tarde. Para completar el terrible escenario, de las sombras de la habitación surgió su padre, ¿en qué momento había llegado al planeta? Ni siquiera había escuchado su nave llegar…

* * *

Cerca de allí, Nammu caminaba sin rumbo, con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. Acababa de entregarle en bandeja a Paragus su hijo, cumpliendo por una vez con el mandato del sedante en la comida. Broly jamás la perdonaría. Y ella misma se odiaba por eso. Pero no podía, no debía seguir, él era un asesino sanguinario y ella lo amaba, lo cual la convertía en una asesina también. Al menos él podía justificarse dentro de su sangre guerrera y de su locura exacerbada por algún defecto en sus genes, pero ella no tenía razones válidas. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del universo, viéndolo destruir galaxias enteras con un chasquido de dedos, y haciéndole el amor sobre pilas de cadáveres ensangrentados. No tenía salvación. Por lo menos, que su padre lo contuviera por el mayor tiempo posible, aunque tampoco fuera la solución definitiva. Lo cierto era que tampoco le importaban las vidas de los inocentes que sufrirían por los planes del loco de Paragus. Sólo quería limpiar su conciencia, estar segura de que no sería por ella que Broly encontraría la perdición.

Le había rogado al padre de su amante que la asesinara cuando llegó al planeta a hacerse cargo de su hijo, momentos antes, pero éste simplemente la había mirado con una sonrisa socarrona y había seguido su camino hacia el castillo. La muchacha corrió detrás de él, pero rápidamente fue dejada atrás con su desesperación. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado el consuelo de la muerte! Lloró y maldijo a gritos al destino que le había tocado. Sólo quería que todo ese sufrimiento terminara.

Entonces con una nueva determinación, nacida del hecho de haber comprendido que estaba perdida sin remedio, se dirigió a los precipicios de la zona oeste. Sin miedo, sin tristeza, sin arrepentimientos, caminó por el borde del abismo, pensando en que si Broly lograba salir de aquello iría a buscarla. Y no deseaba morir en sus manos. Todo menos eso. Cerró los ojos, y lo último en lo que pensó antes de dar el paso final fue en el rostro de su captor. De su amo y señor.

* * *

Broly se frotó torpemente la frente, tratando de enfocar sus ideas sin mucho éxito. La droga esta vez era demasiado fuerte. La maldita esclava le había dado una dosis demasiado grande. Miró de reojo a su padre, que se acercaba lentamente a él, como tanteando su actitud. La cabeza iba a estallarle, pensó, seguro había dormido profundamente por culpa de los narcóticos. ¿Qué hora era? Las manos de su progenitor se lanzaron encima de él, con lo que parecía una diadema dorada con una gema en su centro. ¿Qué delirios de grandeza lo atacaban esta vez? Intentó resistirse a semejante estupidez, pero sus reflejos no fueron los adecuados y pronto se vio con la joya puesta en la cabeza, además de un collar y brazaletes del mismo material en sus antebrazos. ¿Qué demonios? Enfurecido por la intrusión, su mal humor desató una de sus típicas explosiones de ki, e inmediatamente fue contenido por la espantosa descarga eléctrica de los elementos que Paragus acababa de ponerle.

Más enfurecido aún, vio que su padre sonreía y lo miraba con perverso deleite mientras se retorcía de dolor. Intentó elevar su poder de manera que los elementos extraños se rompieran, pero la tortura fue aún peor. Jadeando, con la piel quemada por el voltaje eléctrico, los ojos inyectados en sangre, trató de quitarse la diadema. Otra descarga lo dejó al borde de la inconsciencia mientras su padre reía a carcajadas a pocos metros de él. Si explicó algo sobre el material del que estaban hechos, o de la imposibilidad de desactivar el mecanismo si no era por medio de un control remoto que estaba en su poder, él no llegó a escucharlo. Sólo pensaba en el rostro de Nammu cuando le había servido la cena la noche anterior, en su expresión cuando la había hecho suya contra el suelo de la cocina, en sus ojos cuando le había confesado su plan de liberarse del control de Paragus.

Comprendió todo finalmente. Su oportunidad de escapar y ser libre se había ido para siempre. Todo por culpa de una mísera esclava. Explotó nuevamente, su cabello intentó volverse verde, sus ojos se aclararon, pero los brazaletes y la diadema brillaron y volvieron a actuar. Los gritos de dolor sólo fueron comparables al ruido de la electricidad activándose cruelmente, miles de voltios apuñalando la carne, quemándola, provocando una ira mayor y la involuntaria elevación del poder de pelea, el cual volvió a activar la electricidad del mecanismo…

El odio y la frustración rompieron el frágil dique de su cordura, inundándolo todo, confundiendo las imágenes en su mente… Y entonces aparecieron todos en su cabeza, juntos en un mar de sucesos sin sentido. Mirándolo, riéndose de él, y él destrozándolos a todos, asesinándolos… Esclavas desnudas en el suelo de la cocina, bañadas en sangre, sin cabeza. Su padre bañado en sangre, en el suelo de la cocina, sin cabeza. El Rey Vegeta en su armadura real bañado en sangre, en el suelo de la cocina, sin cabeza. Kakarotto bañado en sangre, en el suelo de la cocina….

**FIN.**

* * *

Oh…esto es lo peor que he escrito en mi vida, jajaja. Lo publico sólo por sugerencia de las chicas en el grupo Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Fue la noche de la "sesión psicológica" sobre nuestras historias de Mary Sues, y de alguna forma surgió la idea de modificar a mi Sue para hacer algo interesante. Me muero de la vergüenza. Debo decir que originalmente la historia no tenía ese final, sólo unos pocos saben que fui capaz de retorcer la situación para volver a Broly un hombre amoroso y a Nammu una mujer felíz al lado de él. (Bien de badficker el final).

Dedicado a Ragdoll y a Mis, que me convencieron de sacar esto de mis retorcidos pensamientos.

En fin, esto fue el intento de convertir a una Mary Sue en sólo una anécdota, un pretexto para escribir sobre Broly. Espero haberlo logrado. Dudas, tomatazos, correcciones ortográficas o gramaticales, insultos y demás son recibidos.


End file.
